Lovin' This Weather!
by livilaughsalot
Summary: It's a stormy night in L.A. county with terrible thunderstorms and lots of lightning. But little did Kensi and Deeks know, lightning wasn't going to be the only thing with sparks. One-shot K/D fluff.


**Author's Note: Ok, I go this idea when I was woken up about three weeks ago by a terrible storm (yes, this story is three weeks old due to me being an extremely good procrastinator). I am also sick right now and have been for over a week so I probably won't have anything else posted for a while, plus it is my spring break and I am going to Alabama to see my cousin. His break is one week is after mine so he will be coming down here next week. Ok enough with my rambling! Read on! :) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Goodness gracious. I promise you that I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of the characters. If I did, I would be writing for actual episodes and Kensi and Deeks would have already kissed. Multiple times.**

It was early in the morning on a gloomy Saturday. If you were to walk into Kensi Blye's house, you would find Kensi and Deeks, Kensi on the couch and Deeks (who somehow rolled off the pillows he was laying on on the coffee table) on the floor. They had fallen asleep after watching a movie, a regular occurrence for the two lately. It was about one in the morning when all of a sudden Kensi and Deeks awoke to the sound of rain and hail hitting the window above them.

"What the heck?" A drowsy Kensi said turning on her phone to see the time.

"What's wrong?" Deeks said, immediately sitting up to make sure his partner was ok.

"I don't know." Kensi said turning around on the couch and looking out the window with Deeks doing the same thing. "Gosh. It looks really bad out there."

Deeks grabbed his phone off the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Kensi. He opened the weather app and read his disturbing findings.

"It says that there is a tornado watch in L.A. county. Your house is right in the middle of it." He said showing her the radar map.

"Come here." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the little closet.

"What are these?" Deeks said pulling out two E.P.K's as directed by Kensi.

"they're emergency preparedness kits." She answered dragging him back out to the living room.

When they got to the living room, Kensi pointed for him to sit in the middle of the floor.

"It's safer than anywhere else in the room. if it gets worse, we'll move into my closet."

Deeks opened his mouth to say something but Kensi gave him an 'if-you-say-anything-I'll-throw-you-outside-and-lock-you-there' look. She got up again and grabbed her TV and set it on the floor so it wouldn't fall over on top of them. Deeks grabbed two oversized cushions from the couch and put them on the floor to sit on. About a minute went by when Deeks whined that he was bored.

"Deeks ! It's only been a minute!" Kensi said looking up form the strings she had braided on the pillow.

"I know but I can't take it anymore!" He grumbled.

"Hold on." Kensi said getting up and jogging back to her bedroom. When she walked back out with her iPad, Deeks' face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning looking at a tree standing over sparkling presents, and she couldn't help but smile a little bit at his reaction.

He grabbed the iPad from her before she even sat down and clicked on the 'Temple Run' icon.

"Hey!" Kensi yelled. "That's only a one player game!"

"Na uh!" Was Deeks' reply. "I'll play and you can watch! There! Two players."

Kensi just rolled her eyes and said "There's like 20 other two player games on there! Why couldn't you have just picked one of those?"

"Well, I can if you want Princess. Ooh! New high score!" Deeks said in victory.

"Give me that." Kensi said annoyed, snatching the device away from the transformed 10 year old sitting next to her. "How about Battleship or something? It kind of relates to us. I mean, we are _Navy_ Criminal Investigative Service."

"What else do you have?" Deeks said taking the iPad away from Kensi again, who took it right back.

"What about... Fruit Ninja? "Kensi asked hopefully.

"Anything for My Sweet." Deeks said with his signature smile. "Sounds like fun!"

After playing one game, Deeks paused right in the middle of Kensi slicing through pineapple.

"Deeks!" She exclaimed.

"I'm hungry." He blatantly declared.

"Fine. C'mon." Kensi said pushing herself up off the floor and walking toward the kitchen with Deeks not far behind.

"Alright." Kensi said opening the fridge. "What do we have?"

"We?" Deeks said smirking.

"It's a figure of speech and you know it!" She said before she punched him in the shoulder. "There's pizza, Chinese, chocolate-"

"You have Chinese chocolate?" He asked curiously.

"She gave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding look and said "Noooo, I have Chinese food from last night and American chocolate. Ugh. Never mind. What about the pizza?"

Before he could answer, they heard a loud crack outside the window and then the fierce rumbling of the thunder. Both Deeks and Kensi drew their guns out of habit and went over to the window. They found that a branch broke off the tree and hit the window, shockingly not breaking it.

"It looks like the storm's getting worse." Deeks said while examining the torrential downpour outside.

Kensi grabbed two pieces of pizza, heated them up in the microwave, and suggested they go in her closet in case any really bad weather were to occur.

"You grab the iPad and the pillows and I'll grab the pizza and drinks and the phones." Kensi said slipping the phones in her back pockets and reaching in the fridge to grab two bottles of water while Deeks grabbed what he was told.

When they got to the closet, Kensi's hands were full and Deeks was already sitting and playing with the iPad.

"Deeks." Kensi said grabbing Deeks' attention away from the game.

"Yes Princess?" He answered.

"Grab the phones out of my back pocket so I don't sit on them." Kensi said turning around so her back pocket was facing him.

"Uhh... I'll grab the food and drinks instead." He said, quickly getting up to take the things out of Kensi's hands, where he was greeted by a stunned facial expression.

"What?" She said slowly, disbelief in her voice. "You would've done that for any other girl. What's going on with you?"

"I-I thought it would be easier to just grab the food instead." He lied.

"Oh. Ok." She said not really believing him.

After they finished their food, mainly in silence, they decided to rotate on Kensi sleeping for 30 minutes while Deeks stayed watch and Deeks sleeping for 30 minutes while Kensi kept watch. After this had been going on for about an hour and a half, it was Kensi's turn to sleep again for the second time. She found sleep failing her because of one question, just begging for an answer.

"Hey, Deeks?" Kensi said quietly.

"Yea?" He said.

"Why didn't you get the phones out of my back pocket?" She asked hesitantly.

Deeks sat for a moment before he said anything.

"Because Kens, you mean way too much to me and I didn't want to screw anything up." He answered more truthfully than he had ever answered anything else in his entire life. "I would never want to hurt you or make you not trust me."

"I don't think there is anything in this world that you could do to ruin this relationship. I mean partnersh-. No, actually I mean relationship." Kensi replied, her words coming directly from her heart; something that she rarely let happen, but with Deeks, it was a different story. She knew that by saying that, their relationship had just hit 'something more' at about 1000 miles and hour.

Deeks sat in shock not knowing what to say. IN a million years, he never would've thought that Kensi felt the same way for him as he did for her. She did, right? Didn't she just admit it?

"Deeks?" Kensi said for the third time to the unresponsive being sitting next to her.

"Huh? Uh... yea. Sorry Um. Did you just admit that-?" He began to say.

"Yea. I think..." She said, hoping he felt the same way.

He didn't even have to think about what to say this time.

"Kensi, this might sound cliche, but I promise I mean every word." At this point, they were both sitting right across from each other, their knees touching. "When you were caught in those lasers, that was the most scared that I'd ever been in my whole life. And not to forget the time I thought you were exploded by a bomb thanks to King. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Kensi, you mean more to me than you could ever know."

That had left Kensi speechless, and all she was able to say was a faint 'Deeks.'

"I'm sorry." Deeks quickly said when he saw Kensi's watery eyes.

"What? Why?" Kensi asked, wiping her eyes.

"I made you cry." He said apologetically.

"Yea but not for the reason that you think." She smiled at a confused Deeks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

They began inching closer, their lip just millimeters from touching, when the weather app made a 'ding!' causing them to jump backwards a bit. Deeks grabbed his phone and read what the alert said.

"Tornado watch is over, but it says that there will still be lots of rain and lightning for a while. Good thing its the weekend and Hetty gave us Monday and Tuesday off.

"I guess a little rain never hurt." Kensi said and grinned, but still thinking about the fact that they almost kissed. "Do you wanna go sit on the couch and watch TV?

"Yea, let me just grab the plates and bottles really quick and throw them away." Deeks answered.

"I'll help." Kensi said picking up her plate and almost empty water, following Deeks into the kitchen.

They threw away the trash and made their way to the living room where Kensi turned on Top Model.

"I could never stand to be a model. I couldn't carry a gun." Kensi stated about five minutes into the show.

Deeks laughed and said, "It's probably a good thing too, because if you were, you would always win every round. You're more beautiful than all of those models put together. And more deadly too."

Kensi smiled and blushed. When she realized her face was turning a bright pink, she turned away, but it was too late.

"Ha! Are you blushing? The great Kensi Marie Blye, blushing!" Deeks chuckled.

"No." Kensi said a little too quickly and looked at Deeks.

"Yea you are! Your face is still red!" He said through laughter.

"It's not red from blushing. It's red because you're making me mad." She lied, and he knew it.

"Are you sure, cause uh..." He said looking down where Kensi's hand lie on top of his.

She looked down and quickly pulled her hand away, trying to scowl at him, but not doing a very good job when she started to smile as a result of him shooting his signature goofy look her way.

"You're a pain." She said.

"See, I think hat you like it when I smile like that because..." He began before he was abruptly stopped by Kensi's lips on his. Kensi quickly pulled back and started watching the TV again like nothing even happened.

"Wh-wha-what was that?" A shocked and flustered Deeks stammered.

"There was no other way to shut you up." She simply said.

"You know what?" Deeks said regaining himself. "I think you liked it."

"I think _you_ liked it." She said looking at him with a smirk.

"I think you're right." He said, causing her eyes to widen and her jaw to drop a little bit.

"What?" Kensi asked in disbelief, although she really felt the same way too.

"You heard me." He said. "I bet you liked it too."

Before Kensi could even begin to say anything, Deeks had a mischievous smile on his face. She opened her mouth to say no, but she nodded and a faint 'yes' came out instead.

"Really?" Deeks asked, not expecting her to actually say yes.

"She knew that those were her true feelings, so why not just admit it?

"Yea, I did." She said, the same mischievous smile that he had plastered on his face just seconds before, causing his to reappear.

She leaned in at the same time as him, their lips meeting in the middle. For the past two years, he had only dreamed of kissing her and she had only wished she could kiss him, but neither of them knew that they had the same feelings for one another. feelings that were pouring out into the kiss. Deeks pulled Kensi onto his lap, her hands tangled in his blonde hair. He had one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. Passionate was one of the many words that could describe this kiss. Their lips entangled in the kiss they had been waiting for forever. That first little kiss that Kensi planted on Deeks lips to shut him up opened up a whole new world for the two of them.

They pulled back for not much more than a second to take a much needed breath before Deeks pulled Kensi back in for another steamy kiss. After a string of careless, lustful kisses, Kensi and Deeks pulled back again and looked in each others' eyes. They saw a feeling that neither of them had ever seen before. Need. Not want-need. They needed each other. They always made the other one happy if they were sad, always cracked a joke at the right time, always cared.

"Deeks." Kensi whispered.

Before she could say anything else, Deeks put his finger on her lips.

"Kensi, you mean the world to me and I don't want to mess anything up." He said holding her hands.

"I know." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Deeks grabbed a blanket and half laid down on the couch and motioned for Kensi to lay down next to him. She smiled and laid down and put her back to his chest. He put the blanket on top of both of them and kissed the back of Kensi's head. Before they both drifted off, he thought that he could really get used to this.

**A/N: If yall didn't get the title: Lovin' This Weather because they loved the weather because they learned about their feelings for one another and LoveIn This Weather because they kissed! Punny! :P Thank yall so much for reading! Please review! 3 Love yall! **


End file.
